


Favola al mio tesoro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Introspection, Missing Scene, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Bulma racconta una favola a Trunks neonato che parla del principe dei saiyan.[Periodo pre-cyborg].Dedicata a Ka93. Ringrazio Vale_93 che l'aveva recensita.Scritta su Luce di Elisa.





	Favola al mio tesoro

Favola al mio tesoro

 

“Ascoltiamo il vento piccolo mio. Se stiamo molto attenti sentiremo la voce di tuo padre” sussurrò gentilmente Bulma. Cullò il neonato, il bambino gorgogliò, il suo corpo chiaro si confondeva con la stuoia bianca in cui era avvolto.  
“E tu parla alla Terra, lei lo dirà alla luna che glielo farò sapere dovunque lui sia nell’universo”. Aggiunse la donna.   
Il neonato aprì e chiuse le mani, alzando le braccia verso il viso della madre. Afferrò una ciocca blu dei suoi lunghi capelli e la strattonò un paio di volte.   
La donna gli baciò la manina e osservò il taglio duro degli occhi del figlio, avvertì una fitta al cuore.  
< Ha gli occhi come quelli di suo padre > pensò. Una lacrima le scivolò lungo la guancia, la luce solare la fece brillare.  
“Perché lui brillerà come una stella e quel giorno tornerà da noi a bordo della sua navicella bianca” disse e la voce le tremò.  
< Ascoltami Vegeta, sto avendo cura della cosa più importante che mi hai dato. Ora non piango come una ragazzina, sono cresciuta per te > rifletté.   
Trunks sorrise, le iridi azzurre gli brillarono e dal cappellino nero a forma di orecchie di gatto sfuggì una ciocca viola.  
"E la nostra favola si realizzerà, tesoro mio" disse gentilmente.


End file.
